Neo Gundam Wing
by Izzy Vormav
Summary: Ep 3 is up! And It's getting quite weird (As if it wasn't INSANE already)
1. Episode 1

Neo Gundam Wing  
Episode 1 - Not Just Time  
Disclaimer: Nope..don't own a damn thing...so don't sue me you goverment bastards!  
------------------------------------------------ 

NOTE!: ---xxxxx--- = location. --xxxx-- = soundtrack song for that point. I think that's all I need to point out.

  
It's AC 217, a long time after the Marie-maia war. The original gundam pilots have settled down in their homes, to relax for the rest of their lives in the Sanq Kingdom, and surrounding area. Now the kids of soldiers in the wars of AC 195 and AC 196 are living out their normal lives, as kids would normally do. This is the story of a group of 3 friends, who are eventually trapped in the middle of a war, and decide to help out anyway they can. It's harder for them though, they're not where they blong. What they thought wouldn't happen, did. Here's what did happen.....

---Peacecraft Academy---  
--"Josie" - Blink 182--

A black Honda Civic pulls into the parking lot, the driver door opens and a tall teen with very messy dark green hair, and mirrored sunglasses steps out standing up with his backpack over one shoulder. He shuts the door and walks towards the door. Another teen on a skateboard flies past him yelling something.

Skateboarder: YOU GOT A SLOW ASS IZ!  
Izzy: *sigh* HEY KYLE!  
Kyle: *turns while still rolling along* YEAH?!  
Izzy: *points past him*  
Kyle: *turns back around and gets the "HOLY SHIT!" look that you get when you're about to unexpectedly hit a wall, which he did, and quite hard.*  
Izzy: . that's gotta hurt.  
Kyle: *lying on his back watching the tweeting birds fly aroudn his head. A girl leans over him*  
Girl: Oh my god are you alright?!  
Kyle: ...uhhh...can I take a rain check on that question? *blacks out*

--fade--

---Kyle's Dream---  
--"Crazy Train" - Ozzy Osbourne--

Kyle: Whoa...where the hell am I?  
Guy: You're in a dream.  
Kyle: *turns around to see Randy Rhodes* RANDY RHODES?! HOLY SHIT!  
Randy: Yes, it is I. But this is not why I'm here.  
Kyle: What the hell are you talking about?  
Randy: You admiring me.  
Kyle: Oh yeah..that.  
Randy: Anyways, I'm here to tell you to put on a concert. Something similar to Woodstock.   
Kyle: Why?   
Randy: Because I'm a legend and I told you to.  
Kyle: Alrighty, but who should come?  
Randy: Invite Ozzy, tell him I sent you. Make it like his OZZFEST. Bring some punk bands if you like.  
Kyle: Hmm...possibilities. Oh! Can I ask you something?  
Randy: What is it?  
Kyle: Can you tell me the future?  
Randy: All depends what future.  
Kyle: Will I meet up with that chick who I sorta met just before I fell unconcious?  
Randy: Yes.  
Kyle: bang?  
Randy: That's up to you. Good bye, I must go beat the shit out of that punk ass Zack Wilde for being such a pussy ass steroid user.   
Kyle: Right...you go do that. *Everything fades to white*

--stop--

---School Infirmary---

Kyle: *bolts up* Whoa, what a dream * He turned his attention to a chair right beside the bed he was in. The girl from earlier is sitting on it* ...Hi.  
Girl: Hi! Wow, you woke up fast.  
Kyle: Yeah, almost jumped right out of the bed.  
Giril: *giggles*  
Kyle: I was going to ask you earlier, but the whole blacking out thing got in the way, what's your name?  
Girl: I'm Rachel. I'm a a huge fan.  
Kyle: Fan?  
Girl: Of your band!  
Kyle: OH! Right. Slight case of amnesia... *Izzy Walks in*  
Izzy: ...or a partial labadomy. *leans against the door way*  
Rachel: Oh my god! IZZY!  
Izzy: *gives Kyle the "what the hell?" look*  
Kyle: Fan of the band.  
Izzy: *to Rachel* so you like One Leg Stand eh?  
Rachel: I love it!  
Kyle: Hey, how long have I been out?  
Rachel: About two hours, I was here with you the whole time.  
Izzy: Wow, devoted fan. Sorry but I didn't catch your name...  
Rachel: It's Rachel, Rachel Mikal.  
Izzy: Rachel Mikal, nice name.  
Rachel: Thank you.  
Kyle: How come you didn't stay Iz?   
Izzy: Had better things to do.  
Kyle: Like stalking Red?  
Izzy: Hey! I wasn't stalking her. Though I think she's stalking me.  
Rachel: Who's Red?  
Kyle: Izzy's victim.  
Izzy: *glare*  
Kyle: If she is stalking you, she's got really bad taste. Unless she's tying to get to me through you.  
Izzy: Then she has even worst taste.  
Kyle: Nah! the ladies love me! Right Rach?  
Rachel: Right! *glomps Kyle*  
Izzy: You're thinking with your cane again.  
Kyle: Atleast I have one.  
Izzy: I hafta get to Math.  
Kyle: *coughretardroomcough*  
Izzy: Kyle.  
Kyle: Yeeeeeesssssss?  
Izzy: Fuck you *walks out into the hall*  
Kyle: Looks like it's just you and me babe.  
Rachel: Sorry, but I have to go too. English class is calling. *walks out*  
Kyle: Damnit.   
Nurse: It's just you and me kiddo  
Kyle: Dear god help me.

---Acedemy steps (School's Out)---  
--"Warning" - Greenday--

Izzy: *walking through the parking lot towards his car, he stops, he can hear a skateboard coming closer, he ducks as an arm comes at his head. It was Kyle, he just crashed into Izzy's car.* Damnit man! Watch the paint!  
Kyle: *stands up* Watch the paint he says, what about watch out for the big ass black immovable object infront of me that I'm about to have a horrible crash with?  
Izzy: Nah, the car deserves more attention than you.  
Kyle: Where ya headed?  
Izzy: Preventor's HQ.   
Kyle: How come?  
Izzy: Gotta ask Dad about a job there.  
Kyle: How are you going to do that and school?  
Izzy: Multi-task?  
Kyle: Wemon's work!  
Izzy: So? *opens the door and sits in the driver's seat* I'll do field duty. I'll be in school while on the job, and I'll be getting paid. If shit goes down, they're gonna close the school anyway, so I won't miss anything if I'm called in.  
Kyle: Hmmm...can ya put in a good word for me?  
Izzy: I'll try and get ya a job as janitor. *closes the door and starts the engine*  
Kyle: You bastard!  
Izzy: *pulls away out of the parking lot and onto the street and drives away*  
Rachel: *comes running up behind Kyle* Kyle!  
Kyle: *turns around* Rach? What's up?  
Rachel: You think you can get me a back stage pass to tonight's concert?  
Kyle: Hmmmmm  
Rachel: Pleeeeeease?!  
Kyle: ...emmm....OK!  
Rachel: THANK YOU! *glomps Kyle*  
Kyle: Anything for the ladies!   
Rachel: Where should I get it?  
Kyle: Why not walk with me back to my place? I got them there, anyways I gotta grab my equipment.  
Rachel: Alright! Just let me get my bag. *runs back to the school*

--fade out--

---Kyle's place---

Kyle: *opens the door* Welcome to my humble abode! *walks in and throws his bag on the couch*  
Rachel: You live here by yourself?  
Kyle: Mostly. My Dad comes around every couple of weekends and stays here.   
Rachel: *follows Kyle in, setting her bag by the door*  
Kyle: *sits down at the computer and starts typing* So, whatcha think?  
Rachel: I like it! It's pretty nice.   
Kyle: Yup, and I only hafta worry about the phone bill and food. My Dad pays the rest.  
Rachel: You're so lucky! I wish I lived here.  
Kyle: *light bulb turns on in his head* You could if you wanted to.  
Rachel: I'll think about it Mr. Rockstar.  
Kyle: Heh, *raches on the other side of the desk and hands Rachel a pass* Here's what you wanted...  
Rachel: *takes it* THANK YOU KYLE! I'll get to meet the rest of the band with this!  
Kyle: Yup! *continues typing*  
Rachel: What are you typing? *looks over his shoulder*  
Kyle: Just an e-mail to our bassist.  
Rachel: Courtenay?  
Kyle: The one and only. just tellin' her that we have to get to the auditorium 2 hours early.  
Rachel: How come?  
Kyle: During lunch I got a call from our Todd, our manager, he says we need to get everything perfect for tonight. Some record producers are going to be there.  
Rachel: Think you can make it big?  
Kyle: I'm thinkin' we can. *clicks send* Need a ride home?  
Rachel: Actually yes, I usually take the bus home, I live on the other side of town.  
Kyle: I'll take ya on my way. Just let me pack up my equipment.  
Rachel: Can I help?  
Kyle: If you want to sure. *stands up and walks to a door near the desk, and opens it. Inside is a sound proof room. A giant stereo in one corner, speakers running from it to each corner of the square room. On one wall, are 2 guitars and 1 bass, just below them on a stand is Kyle's main guitar. Beside it is a 3 ft high Marshall amp, and nearby is a Digitech 200 effects pedal. 3 other amps and a Digitech 100 pedal, plus a 3 high tech tuners are lined up against the wall oppisite the guitars. There are wires all over the floor, and picks everywhere you looked.*  
Rachel: Wow....how'd you manage to get all this? *stares at the guitars*  
Kyle: Money from odd jobs.  
Rachel: This is just a lot.   
Kyle: you think this is alot? you should see Izzy's collection of crap. He's got so many cords and straps it ain't even funny!  
Rachel: Hmm...  
Kyle: *grabs the case to his Vester: Argus guitar. He puts the Vester in it and turns to a big black case. Inside he puts 2 cords and Rachel passes him another, he puts that in, and walks over to a case of picks sitting on a shelf, he takes the whole case and puts it in the big case.* Rachel, could you pass me the guitar on the hook with all the stickers?  
Rachel: Alright, *she carefully take the guitar off the hook and hands it to Kyle, who puts it in another case.* Anything else?  
Kyle: Yup, just need to pack up the 200. *he unplugs his Digitech 200 effects pedal and puts it in the case. He then closes and locks up the case. Wanna help me carry this outside?   
Rachel: sure. *grabs the handle on one end, as Kyle grabs the other. They walk out the door carrying it, out the front door, and into the drive way where a basic van is sitting.* Well, this is I guess the best way to travel with this amount of stuff.   
Kyle: Yup, it gets me from point A to B.  
Rachel: *They put the case into the van and walk back into the house* How come you don't drive the van to school?  
Kyle: Because gas is too fuckin' expensive and I only live 16 blocks away. It's not that far on skateboard.  
Rachel: I guess not.  
Kyle: Wanna hear something real funny?   
Rachel: What?  
Kyle: Remember when I got knocked out earlier today?  
Rachel: Yes.  
Kyle: While I was out, I dreamt I met Randy Rhodes and he told me to put on a concert like Ozzfest.   
Rachel: ....I think you've been watching Wayne's World over and over too much.  
Kyle: How do you know I do that?  
Rachel: I'm a fan! I'm s'posed to *wink*

---Peacecraft Academy Auditorium: 8:30pm---  
--"Smells Like Teen Spirit" - Nirvana (Live)--

The concert is half way through, the band has done great so far. Right now they're playing one of Nirvana's classics and the crowd is right into it. Rachel wanders around backstage among the small group of people who were given backstage passes. She looks in one corner and spots another girl all alone. She walks over to the blonde and tries to stir up a conversation.

Rachel: So whatcha think of the band?  
Girl: ....  
Rachel: Are you here by yourself.  
Girl: I'm always alone.  
Rachel: That's sad. I'm Rachel. what's your name?  
Girl: It's Sarah, but like you would care.  
Rachel: I would! Who knows...we could become great friends.   
Sarah: Right. Look...if you're going to pester me, I'll leave.  
Rachel: Moody?  
Sarah: *glare*....  
Rachel: Alright alright I'm going I'm going. *walks off to the side of the stage*  
Sarah: ...Hopefully this'll work. *takes a remote with one switch on it, from her jacket pocket. She flips the switch* God help the poor souls.

Just underneath the stage, two devices become active with the blinking of a small green light. On the stage itself, something odd began to happen. Just beneath Kyle and Izzy, small dark purple swirls began to form...and grow. No one noticed until it was too late. Izzy and Kyle were gone...almost as if they fell through the floor.But they didn't, they fell into the swirls, guitars and all.Courtenay and Sean looked on in astoundment. The crowd, just gawked, all with a blank stare. Rachel ran up the side of the stage. She knelt down near the hole Izzy fell in. 

Rachel: IZZY!! *she didn't realize that the portal was growning...she fell in aswell*

Suddenly the portals close.

Sarah: Misson complete. *she starts walking towards the door. Something catches her attention. A beeping, she looked at her watch, there was a small green light blinking on it* OH SHIT! *she fumbles with the watch strap trying to get it off, but she wasn't fast enough, it formed a portal and she was sucked in*

---Sanq Kingdom---

It's a beautiful day, birds are singing, the sun's shining. Everything seems normal. Except for one thing, over at the Peacecraft academy something odd happens. 

---Peacecraft Academy Auditorium 4:34pm---

Izzy, Kyle and Rachel appear on the stage...but there isn't a crowd, the rest of the band isn't there, and it's the middle of the day. 

Izzy: What the hell happend?!  
Kyle: *setting his guitar down* You're asking me?!   
Rachel: *hugs Izzy* You're alright!  
Izzy: Huh? Oh Rachel! Where the hell did you come from!?  
Rachel: I don't know! And will everyone stop yelling!?  
Izzy:...  
Rachel: Thanks.  
Kyle: So what the hell happend?   
Izzy: I have no idea...but we're still in the auditorium.  
Rachel: but look! It's still sunny out. It was night when whatever happend to us happened.  
Kyle: What the fuck? Ok...I'm all like, confuzeld. Someone explain.  
Izzy: You're asking me to? I'm more "confuzled" than you!  
Sarah: *comes out from back stage* I'm sorry. You shouldn't be here but I was ordered.   
Rachel: You! What'd you do?  
Sarah: My boss told me to get rid of you two *refering to Kyle and Izzy*  
Izzy: Huh? How and why?  
Sarah: Sending you through time, and to another dimension.  
Kyle: The hell? How the hell can you do that?  
Sarah: Well he had the technology, but he needed me to operate it.   
Izzy: Alright, before you answer why...answer this...where, and when the hell are we?  
Sarah: According to the device I set up, we should be right in the exact same place but things have changed, and we're also in After Colony 218.   
Rachel: So we went a year ahead and into a different dimension?  
Sarah: That's what it was set to do. I'm sorry.  
Kyle: Alright, we get that you're sorry. Now why the hell'd you do it?  
Sarah: My boss, offered me two-hundered-billion credits. Plus complete wiping of my file in the goverment database.  
Kyle: *speachless*  
Izzy: Damn...that's alot of money.  
Rachel: Why'd he want these two out of the picture?  
Sarah: I'm not really sure myself. But now we have no way of getting back.  
Izzy: WHAT?!   
Kyle: You're just mad because you'll never see Red again.  
Izzy: And you'll never see the many ladies you have phonenumbers of.  
Kyle: WHAT?! NOOOOO!!!!!!! *breaks down and falls to the floor pounding it* DAMN YOU!!!! *points furiously at Sarah*  
Sarah: I said I was sorry!  
Izzy: Kyle...leave her alone...she's not the one to blame. She just wanted to be safe.  
Kyle: You're defending her now?! What the hell man?!

The conversation was cut short when a blonde haired boy, wearing a dark green NO FEAR t-shirt and blue jeans walks in with a brown haired girl wearing a black shirt, and white jeans. 

Girl: Shingo...I thought you said this place was empty?  
Shingo: I thought it was Ariel...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it! that's the first Episode! and I'd say I did a pretty good god damn job on it! Yeah! Anyways, tell me what you think! Email me at Experiment_Zero@hotmail.com or just Review here on Fanficton.net! 

-Zero

-----Copyright "EATIN' BABIES INC."-----


	2. Episode 2

Neo Gundam Wing  
Episode 2 - Hope Unknown  
Disclaimer: Nope..don't own a damn thing...so don't   
sue me you goverment bastards!  
------------------------------------------------ 

---Peacecraft Academy Auditorium---

Shingo: Who are you guys?  
Izzy: Umm...  
Shingo: Man you're slow! Can't ya talk?  
Sarah: *cover for Izzy* We're students here. Who're you?  
Shingo: Who am I?! *looks at Ariel* Who am I she asks! I'm Shingo Winner!  
Rachel: Winner?!  
Shingo: Uhhh...Yeah...didn't I just say that?  
Izzy: Shingo Winner eh? By what relation are you to the Winners?  
Shingo: *blank stare* Did you get amnesia boy? Or are you from somewhere where there isn't any news or ANYTHING!? I'm Quatre Winner's son!   
Ariel: How could you not know that?  
Izzy: Quatre's son!? ...Alright this is quite strange  
Shingo: You're telling me!   
Kyle: I'm lost and confused still.  
Izzy: C'mon let's go. *walks off the stage with gis guitar to the door backstage, Rachel and Sarah follow*  
Kyle: *shakes his head and picks up his guitar* Wait for me. *walks to the door*  
Shingo: Hey! Where do ya think you're going!? ...Eh nevermind, *turns to Ariel* now we're alone.

---outside the building---

Rachel: Now what do we do?  
Izzy: *walks off to the parking lot*  
Kyle: Iz! where ya goin'?  
Izzy: I wanna see if my car's still there.  
Sarah: It won't be!  
Izzy: I wanna see for myself! *keeps walking*  
Rachel: Sarah, if we're in a different dimension, not just a different time, then are our homes still here?  
Sarah: No. The building might be but whatever or whoever was in it will not be for sure.  
Kyle: You're name's Sarah?  
Sarah: Yes.  
Kyle: Alright, now I know. I was getting kinda worried I'd hafta call you "Hot chick", or maybe jsut say "shwing!"  
Sarah: *smacks Kyle*  
Kyle: OW! *glare* .......*quietly to himself*....shwing...  
Sarah: *shoots a death glare at Kyle*  
Izzy: *walking back* You were right it's not there.  
Sarah: I told you.   
Izzy: Well, where do we go?  
Kyle: I want to go somewhere we can talk, because I want some answers.  
Izzy: As do I.  
Sarah: I have about as much information about this dimension as you do.   
Rachel: ...I only have one question. Will we be able to get back?  
Sarah. *looks at her watch, she stares at it for a moment* I have no idea at all. I...I don't think we can.   
Rachel: *slightly shocked, but she basically figured that 'no' would be her answer. Still she feels like she's about to breakdown into tears at the fact she'll never see her family again*  
Izzy: C'mon let's go. *walks down the sidewalk nearby. The others follow*  
Kyle: Iz, where the hell are we going?  
Izzy: I don't know really...  
Kyle: Alright, then answer this: Why?  
Izzy: I have no idea, something is calling me there.  
Voice: Izlude.   
Izzy: *stops suddenly*  
Rachel: *bumps into him* Hey! Why'd you stop?  
Izzy: Shh.   
Voice: ...Hurry.  
Izzy: Why?  
Kyle: Iz, you've lost it...you're talking to yourself.  
Izzy: No...can't you hear that voice?  
Sarah: I'm going to agree with Kyle, you've lost it.  
Izzy: I'm being serious-*turns around and finally gets a good look at Sarah* ...I missed your name.  
Sarah: It's Sarah.  
Izzy: Alright, I'm being serious Sarah. I can hear a voice.  
Sarah: ...? You can?  
Izzy: Yes..but I don't know where it's coming from.   
Voice: You're too slow...behind you!  
Izzy: *turns around to face the way he was going again and sees a man dressed all in black. He looks quite gothic...except he has no piercings and his face isn't white. It's normal, but his hair is long, about down to his waist and it's a deep black.* Who the hell are you?!  
Man: I am, everything and I am nothing, I am all but I am none. I am what you see, so your question is an informative one, but difficult to answer.  
Izzy: What are you talking about?  
Man: If you wish me to have a name, call me Kain, Kain Zanifare.  
Izzy: Alright Kain, why were you calling me?  
Kain: I needed to meet the one who will change the flow of history throught the dimensions.  
Izzy: Huh?   
Kain: You don't know the potential you have do you?  
Izzy: Again I ask, what are you talking about?  
Kain: How can you ask that again? The first time you asked it you asked about who I am. Now you're asking a completely different question.  
Izzy: You're starting to confuse me.  
Kyle: Starting to? He lost me back at the whole "I am.." thing.  
Kain: You wish me to explain more?  
Izzy: A hell of a lot more.  
Kain: I'll try to put my answers simply, so you can understand them better.  
Izzy: Alright, who are you, and how could you telepathically talk to me.  
Kain: Hmm, you ask a good question. I am the one who can travel the times and dimensions. But I am not the one originally from this time or dimesion. And I can talk to you telepathically because I gained that power through an old sage in one of the dimesions I had visited.  
Izzy: You can travel between the dimensions and times freely?  
Kain: That I can. But my power is limited.  
Izzy: How?  
Kain: Because I have that power. I am the chosen one of my dimension. See, there is a chosen one for this dimension, but he or she is yet to be born. And you don't belong here.   
Izzy: Chosen one? Explain that more.  
Kain: You see, every 1000 years, there is a chosen one for that piticular dimesnion. What I mean is that when the last chosen one dies, no matter what age, it will be exactly 1000 years for the other one to be born. It has been 1017 years since both of the chosen ones from both our dimensions have died, or rather, were killed.   
Izzy: Alright, so, then who's the chosen one for my our dimension?  
Kain: Is it not obvious? It's you Izlude Vormav.  
Izzy: I'M THE CHOSEN ONE?! *a person walking his dog across the street stares at the group for a moment but keeps walking* I'm the chosen one?  
Kyle: Izzy? A chosen one? HA! That's a laugh!  
Rachel: Shush Kyle.   
Kain: That you are Izlude. *grin*  
Sarah: This guy is starting to scare me.  
Izzy: So if I'm the chosen one...then how come I can't do what you do? And how did you find out about me?  
Kain: You cannot do what I do for one reason, you have not unlocked your power yet. And I found out about you two ways. One, our predicesors were appearantly comrades in battle. Two, I visited the future of your world to see you, but you aren't there, so I searched back a few years, found you were sent here, and came to find you. But first I visited the future of this dimension. And I found you were the immortal one. The god of the time and dimensions.  
Izzy: I'm...a god? What the fuck?  
Kain: I amy have said to much, but you need to know now. Because I went further into the future and found you were killed, because you never found that you were a chosen one until it was too late and you weren't able to unlock all your power in time.  
Izzy: Whoa. I'm dead?   
Kyle: What about us?  
Kain: That is a completely different topic. But, I will not tell you. If you want to find out, then let time run it's course. But as for you three getting back to your own dimension. You will, but you won't stay. That's all I will say for now. Izlude, you will find away to unlock your power soon, and remember, with great power comes great responsibility. *grin* With that I say farewell for now! We shall meet again. *he snaps his fingers and a void appears in the palm of his hand, and he gets sucked into it, the void then quickly disapears*  
Rachel: He's gone.   
Sarah: That was odd. Izzy? Izzy what's wrong?  
Izzy: *runs his hand through his hair adn looks at Sarah* I'm alright, just Kain showing up out of no where and blurting this all out to me, then disapearing...it's a real mind job.

---City Park---

Izzy: *sits near a pond staring at the water*  
Kyle: *Chasing away ducks like a little kid*  
Sarah: *sitting on a branch overhanging the pond, right above Izzy*  
Rachel: *sitting on a nearby bench giggling at Kyle's childish antics*  
Izzy: *thinking* So...I'm a chosen one? ...Why me? And what am I s'posed to with this power...do I even have it? Maybe Kain was just a figment of my imagination. No, he wasn't...but was he bullshitting me? *stares at his hand for a second, he snaps his fingers* Figures. *sigh*  
Kyle: *running away from the ducks that are attacking him* SOMEBODY GET THESE FREAKIN' DUCKS AWAY FROM ME!  
Rachel: *laughing so hard she can't stay sitting straight*  
Sarah: Izzy...  
Izzy: ...hmm?  
Sarah: What are we going to do? I mean, where are we going to stay? How will we get food?  
Izzy: *looks at his watch*  
LCD: 11:08pm  
Izzy: I have no idea what time it is. But by the looks of the sun, we'd better find some shelter soon.   
Rachel: *helping an beaten Kyle with his duck attack wounds, trying to contain her laughter* Does anyone have any money?  
Kyle: *pulls out his wallet* I got a twenty.  
Izzy: *pulls out his wallet* I have...$16  
Sarah: *digs in her jeans pocket* I only have 40 cents.  
Rachel: Well, I don't have any because I'm wearing a skirt, no pockets.  
Sarah: So we only have $36.40 ....what are we going to do with that?  
Izzy: ...Could probably buy a couple beers and float in the gutter till morning.  
Rachel: You're not helping Izzy.   
Sarah: I wonder if we could find a job at this time of day?  
Kyle: Job?! I'm with Izzy on this one.  
Izzy: The only places that would be open tonight would be the clubs. And maybe a few 24 hour marts.   
Kyle: ...traitor *glare*  
Sarah: I think our best bet would be the 24 hour marts, because we're underage for the clubs.  
Rachel: *slaps Kyle on the back* there ya go! All fixed!  
Kyle: @_ ..that hurt.  
Rachel: Suck it up! you're a guy!  
Izzy: *stands up* Well, might as well try to find something...if not we could sleep at the homeless shelter.  
Kyle: I wanna be a hobo!  
Izzy: C'mon *starts walking out to the park gates*  
Sarah: *drops out of the tree and follows*  
Kyle: I'll just sleep here on this bench.  
Rachel: Uh-uh! You're coming with us! *starts draging Kyle*   
Kyle: Hey! NO! I WANNA BE A HOBO! NO!! MY BENCH!! ...Goodbye sweet bench!

---downtown 7 Eleven---

Sarah: *asks the clerk about a job or two while the others browse*  
Kyle: Rachel c'mere!  
Rachel: *walks up to him* What?  
Kyle: *points to the price of a Coffee Crisp* This is freakin' cheap compared to our dimension.  
Rachel: Wow yeah...But we're not here for that. Wait till we know we're getting more money.  
Izzy: *standing at the magazine rack flipping through a computer magazine*  
Sarah: Ok thanks. Guys!   
Izzy: *looks up from the magazine*   
Rachel: *walks over to Sarah with Kyle*  
Sarah: I can get two of us a job here, both working different shifts.  
Kyle: What're the shifts?  
Sarah: 10pm to 4am, and 4am, to 8am.  
Kyle: *sigh* No sleep....I ain't doin' it.  
Izzy: I'll take the graveyard. *puts the magazine back and walks over to Sarah*  
Sarah: You sure?  
Izzy: Got nothing better to do.  
Sarah: Alright. Who'll take the other shift?  
Kyle: How much does it pay?  
Sarah: $8 an hour.  
Kyle: *shrugs* I'll take it.  
Sarah: Thanks Kyle. Look Izzy, you don't start till 10, it's only eight-o'clock, so let's go find a place to stay for the night. *once the group is outside, Kyle speaks up.*  
Kyle: Sarah, I have a question. How come you're so friendly to us now?  
Sarah: I don't know, I guess you guys grow on a person.  
Kyle: Like a fungus.  
Izzy: Kyle, after we met with Kain, you took my guitar and hid it somewhere with yours...where'd you put it?  
Kyle: Oh shit! I Forgot all about them! *runs off back towards the park*  
Rachel: ...should we wait for him?  
Sarah: ..Izzy, are you willing to part with your guitar?  
Izzy: Uh-oh....why?  
Sarah: We could get some quick cash!  
Izzy: You want to pawn them don't you?  
Sarah: Yes. Is that alright?  
Izzy: It's fine with me, I understand the problem we have with money...but Kyle...that's another story.

Kyle: WHAT?! YOU WANT TO PAWN PRIYA!?  
Rachel: You're guitar's name is Priya?  
Kyle: Yes!  
Sarah: Yes I do Kyle, we need money! You know that!  
Kyle: Izzy's'll get us enough for the night!  
Sarah: FINE! BE A STUBBORN LITTLE FUCK!  
Kyle: X.x  
Sarah: C'mon Izzy. *starts walking down the street*  
Izzy: *carrying his guitar, follows Sarah*

While the two are gone, Kyle and Rachel wait outside a motel across the street from the 7 eleven.

Rachel: Kyle?  
Kyle: What?  
Rachel: umm, I wanna ask you something...  
Kyle: What?  
Rachel: umm, what did you think of me when you first saw me?  
Kyle: Hmm? What did I think? I thought...well...I thought "What a babe!" at first...I dont really know what to think now.  
Rachel: I'm a babe?  
Kyle: ....Well yeah...ofcourse..like I mean...you're hot.  
Rachel: *smile* Why thank you!   
Kyle: *scratches the back of his head*  
Rachel: *slides closer to Kyle* there really is a nice guy behind the rockstar. *leans her head on his shoulder* I'm lucky to have a friend like you.  
Kyle: I'm a nice guy? Wow...and I've tried to follow that simple rule all my life.  
Rachel: Which?  
Kyle: Nice guys finish last!  
Rachel: *laughs* Well, I guess you finished last!   
Kyle: I am the king of lastness! ....is that even a word? ..Rach? Rachel?  
Rachel: *nodded off*

She wakes up again, in a bed...her own bed.

Rachel: *opens her eyes slowly, and notices the familiar room* Huh? A dream? It was a dream? *sits up* But it was so...real.

---Peacecraft Academy---

Rachel: *walks onto the campus and sees Kyle and Izzy, Izzy smacked Kyle upside the head and Kyle punched him, then did an odd dance* ...It was really real. *A girl comes up behind Rachel*  
Girl: Excuse me?  
Rachel: *turns around* Oh sorry about that...Yes? ....Sarah?  
Sarah: ...How'd you know my name?  
Rachel: ...Lucky guess?  
Sarah: Odd, anyway, could you tell me where the office is? I new, and I need to talk to the principal.   
Rachel: Uh, yeah, ofcourse! *leads Sarah into the school*

-------------------------------------------------------------

A DREAM?! ALL THAT WAS A DREAM?! WHOA!!! ...anyways...we'l just see if it really was a dream or not...eh? *laughs evily* till next time..victims of my gaze!

-Zero

-----Copyright "EATIN' BABIES INC."-----


	3. Episode 3

Neo Gundam Wing  
Episode 3 - More Of Myself Than I Want.  
Disclaimer: Nope..don't own a damn thing...so don't   
sue me you goverment bastards!  
------------------------------------------------ 

---Rachel's home---

Rachel opens the door to her home and walks in. She throws her bag on the floor next to the door and walks into her bedroom. A few minutes later, she comes home, changed into her casual clothes. She sits down at the computer and turns it on. 

Rachel: Hmm, nobody on my list. *she opens up her e-mail* Huh? That's a username I've never seen before...might be a virus, better be careful. 

She opens the unknown e-mail addressed from "x13633mpk67@nn.server98.org". 

-E-mail-

Rachel Mikal,

I know you've had a dream last night. It may seem odd to you, but I know why you had it. I know that you saw who you'd want to be your closest friend, your love, and someone who became your friend today. Please, go back to sleep, I need to speak with you, but I can only do that in your dreams. Trust me, I am not a fake.

- Kain

Rachel: *shocked at this* How the? ...should I go back to sleep? Ugh, what do I do now? Hey I just noticed something, why isn't mom home? Mom!? *she truns the computer off and starts looking around the house for her mother* Where is she? Hmm. Kain, if he was in my dream, how could he contact me in the real world? *rubs her eyes* This is so confusing.

-10:04pm-

Rachel: *sitting on the couch watching TV, trying to get her mind off that e-mail. She starts to nod off, and finally falls asleep* *Almost imediatly she wakes up again, but to an unfamilier ceiling. She sits up and looks around, her clothes are back to the ones she was wearing earlier, and beside her in a chair, fast asleep is Kyle.* Kyle?  
Kyle: *stirs a bit and opens one eye* Hey you, you're awake.  
Rachel: Why're you sleeping in that chair?  
Kyle: *yawn* I was watching over you.  
Rachel: Why?  
Kyle: Well, you fell asleep on my shoulder, Izzy, and Sarah came back, we got a couple of motel rooms and I carried you in here. When you didn't wake up the next morning, even when I desperatly tried to wake you, I was getting worried...I've been here since.  
Rachel: How long was I out?  
Kyle: *looks at his watch, which is now set properly* a good 36 hours I'd say.  
Rachel: Wow...that's a long time. *she hops out of the bed* Ugh, I'm hungry.  
Kyle: *stands up and stretches* Well, not eating for almost 2 whole days will do that to you.  
Sarah: *walks in the door* Hey! you're awake.  
Rachel: Gooooooooood mornin' Sarah! *grin*  
Sarah: Good morning to you too. Have a nice sleep?  
Rachel: Not really. I had a weird dream.   
Sarah: Well, you're in the real world now so let's go get some breakfast.  
Kyle: Food!  
Rachel: *walks out the door with Sarah as Kyle tries to find his shoes* Do we have money now?  
Sarah: Well, not really, but we will in a few days.  
Rachel: So how are we going to pay for Breakfast?  
Sarah: We're going to use what's left of Izzy's money from his guitar.   
Rachel: So you did pawn his guitar? Poor Izzy.  
Sarah: Why do you say that?  
Rachel: Because, I knew what he liked, being the most obsessed fan of his band and all. And his guitar was his life.  
Sarah: ...oh. I didn't know that. No wonder he looked a little depressed when he handed it over to the guy behind the counter.  
Rachel: I wonder how he's taking it...where is he anyway?  
Sarah: Sleeping, he had to work last night.   
Rachel: Oh right, I forgot. Hey, didn't Kyle say he was going to work too?  
Sarah: Yes, but I filled in for him. The poor boy was worried about you. I think he has a thing for you.  
Rachel: *smile* Yes, I think he does. *to herself* ...I hope he does.  
Sarah: Anyways, we're going to go to the Tim Horton's down the street here.   
Kyle: *comes running up behind the girls* Hey! You two didn't wait for me! That was mean!  
Rachel: Oh hush up Kyle, you're going to get food, so be happy. *grin*  
Kyle: Food! *both girls laugh*  
Sarah: Kyle, you're one strange guy-Wait! What am I saying!? All guys like food!  
Rachel: Actually I think they're in love with the stuff.   
Sarah: Like the old saying goes, the way to a guy's heart is through his stomach! *they laugh again*

---Unknown---

Izzy steps through bright green double doors and inside he finds a hallway, a school hallway. It's dark and there's nobody in sight. Izzy starts walking down the halls. He stops, and steps again. Each time his foot touches the ground in a full step a static image of a normal student filled school hallway appears but disapears immediatly after. He continues walking, and each time he steps the scenes of the normal schooll stay longer. He gets halfway down that hall and is completely emmersed in the real school. But he can't hear a thing. He looks around at everyone, noone seems to see him. He looks straight ahead and he can see a boy, about the same age as him, with dark green hair, dressed all in black, at the end of the hallway. A bright light shines of the cross on a chain around his neck to the one Izzy's wearing, which is the exact same. The other boy looks up and stares at Izzy. Izzy's eyes go wide. The other boy IS Izzy. 

Izzy: What the hell is this!?  
Other Izzy: This is what you want isn't it? You want the real world?  
Izzy: What are you talking about?  
Other Izzy: Travelling through dimensions and time? You being a chosen one? The immortal? Ha! That's all a dream Izlude. THIS is the real. *motions his hands to everything around him* You are not the real Izlude Vormav, I am.   
Izzy: That's a lie!  
Other Izzy: Is it? You know the truth. *grin*  
Izzy: Get out of my head! *bolts up in a bed* Huh? ...It was a dream. *puts his hand on his chest, his heart is beating rapidly* That was too weird. *lays back down, and looks at the clock on the bedside table* 9 o'clock. *sigh*

---Tim Horton's---

Sarah and Rachel are staring at Kyle as he swallows another chilli bun bowl in one giant bite.

Rachel: Kyle.  
Kyle: *growl*  
Sarah: *australian explorer* As we observe the Savage species and it's eating habits, we must stay at least 2 feet from it and be sure not to disturb it. Otherwise WE might become it's next meal.  
Rachel: Yes, I agree.  
Kyle: *finishes the last off his food and leans back in the seat, and belches* Damn that was a good breakfast.  
Sarah: Finished?  
Kyle: Yup.   
Sarah: Good, now can we get out of here, we have alot to do today.  
Rachel: What's that?  
Sarah: We're going to get what we need to survive. And go back to the school to see what we can find for a way to get back.  
Kyle: What about Iz?  
Sarah: We'll wait till he gets up.  
Izzy: *walks into the Tim Horton's*  
Kyle: Whoa, speak of the devil. *points behind the girls, they turn araound and see Izzy, and he sees the group and begins to walk over*  
Sarah: Aren't you tired?  
Izzy: Not really, I can go for awhile more without sleep.  
Kyle: How much ya get?  
Izzy: About an hour...maybe less. So what's happening?  
Sarah: We're gonna go back to the school.  
Izzy: alright, let's go.   
Kyle: *stands up and belches again*  
Izzy: *sweatdrop* You ate this place out again didn't you?  
Kyle: Hey! I ate our dimension's out.   
Girls: *sweatdrop*

---Peacecraft Academy Auditorium---

Izzy: *sits in one of the seats near the back of the room*   
Kyle: *walks up to him* Aren't ya gonna look for anything? ...Iz? Izzy? IZLUDE!  
Izzy: *pissed off* What?!  
Kyle: Aren't you gonna help us look?  
Izzy: We're not gonna find anything, so why bother?  
Kyle: What's your problem?  
Izzy: You! I'm outa here. *stands up and storms out of the building*  
Sarah: Kyle! What'd you do?!  
Kyle: I'm too drunk to remember.  
Sarah: *stomps up to Kyle and decks him right in the face*  
Kyle: ....wrong answer! *holds his nose*  
Sarah: Now, what'd you do?  
Kyle: I don't know, Iz got all pissed off when I asked him if he was goin' to help and then he ran off.  
Sarah: I'm going after him. *walks out the door*  
Rachel: *Walks up to Kyle* You shouldn't have said that. Are you alright?  
Kyle: Damn that girl hits hard! *pulls his hands off his nose and sees blood all over his palms* Really hard.   
Rachel: Oh, that must hurt.

---Suburban Streets---

Izzy walks down the street with his hands in his pockets, his head hanging low. 

Izzy: ...I'm not real, none of this is. But why does it feel so real?  
Sarah: *runs up behind Izzy and slows to his pace beside him*   
Izzy: ...I'm not real.  
Sarah: What are you talking about?  
Izzy: I'm not real Sarah. I'm just a dream.  
Sarah: Izzy, you're not making sense. If this is about the whole chosen one thing, we'll need to see Kain again about it.   
Izzy: No. That's not what I'm talking about.  
Sarah: What is it?  
Izzy: When I went to sleep after work, I had dream.  
Sarah: You're all pissed off about a dream? I had to punch Kyle for pissing you off.  
Izzy: You punched Kyle?  
Sarah: Yes. He deserved it.  
Izzy: Look, Sarah. I want to know something.  
Sarah: Hey I asked you a question first.  
Izzy: Answer this and I might answer yours.  
Sarah: Alright, what's your question?  
Izzy: My question is, why do you care so much to ask me what's bothering me? I thought you were sent to gid rid of me.  
Sarah: *stares at the sidewalk and stops*  
Izzy: *stops and turns around to look at her*  
Sarah: ...I- I'm not sure. I- ....  
Izzy: It's alright, I didn't think you acutally knew.   
Sarah: ...are you still going to answer my question?  
Izzy: Yes. What I'm mad about is, that in this dream, I saw myself, but it wasn't me. I saw an alternate me. And this Izlude said that I was just a dream. Just a figment of his imagination. If I wanted real, that's what he was.   
Sarah: *walks up to Izzy again*  
Izzy: Truth would be the dream I would make real, but I can't handle it.  
Sarah: No one can handle the truth, but it must be told.  
Izzy: You're right, but IS what was said in my dream the truth?  
Sarah: I don't know, that's something you'll have to figure out on your own Izzy. 

---Unknown---

Man: Is the production model ready?  
Worker: No sir. We are having some problems getting the neural connectors to respond to the pilot's brain. *In the backround a big crash is heard and men screaming run past the two* It's gone berzerk again! Who's piloting?!

Izzy: *Bolts up in his bed* ...What the hell? *looks at the clock* Well I got a bit more sleep this time... *throws the covers off and climbs out of the bed*  
Kyle: *walks in the main door of the motel room* Iz! Ya gotta get to work man!  
Izzy: *putting on a shirt* Yeah yeah. You just better be ready to get your ass over there when I'm done.  
Kyle: Look man, sorry about earlier.   
Izzy: It's alright. *puts on his shoes and takes the keys from Kyle* Later.  
Kyle: Yup. *goes to the mini-fridge and takes out a can of soda, he sits down on his bed and pops it open* Where the hell did the remote go? *looks at his night stand* Oh there it is! *reaches for it but spills his pop* Ah shit.

Izzy: *walking across the street to the 7 Eleven. He notices a boy about 15 years old come out with a friend about the same age. Izzy's eyes go wide and he stops dead in the parking lot* That's....me....and Kyle?  
Younger Izzy: I'm goin' home. It's gettin' late.   
Younger Kyle: Yeah it is. Kay, cya.  
Younger Izzy: Jam tomorrow?  
Younger Kyle: Sure! Meet ya at C's!  
Younger Izzy: Later. *walks off*  
Younger Kyle: *heads the oppisite direction*  
Izzy: Holy shit. *blink* *walks into the 7 Eleven* Hey Chris.   
Chris: Yo Izzy. Ya got five bucks?  
Izzy: You know I don't.  
Chris: Ah shit yeah, I forgot. Well thanks anyway. Cya tomorrow.   
Izzy: Later.

---Sarah/Rachel's Motel Room---

Sarah: *sitting in bed reading a book*  
Rachel: *comes out of the bathroom and flops on her own bed* I'm sure glad we went shopping today. It feels fo good to have a clean pair of clothes on!  
Sarah: I agree. It's deffinetly better than staying in one pair of clothes for days on end. I wonder how guys can stand it.   
Rachel: I have no idea. Nor do I want to. It's just disgusting. *looks over at Sarah and sees the book* What're you reading?  
Sarah: Hmm? Oh it's "Placing The Blame". It's a pretty good book.  
Rachel: What's it about?  
Sarah: It's about this guy who gets acused of murder. But he was framed...the usual cops story.   
Rachel: Sounds it.

---7 Eleven---

Izzy: *yawn* Slow night. *the door opens an 5 guys walk in, Izzy slightly glares at them.*   
Guy 1: *runs up to the counter and puts a handgun to Izzy's forehead* Gimme all the money ya got in that register and your wallet!  
Izzy: *keeps his same glare* And what if I refuse? *thinking: 5, one at the fridge, one at the slushie machine, one at the magazines, one by the door, and this jackass infront of me.   
Guy 1: Then I'll blow your fucking brains all over the floor!  
Izzy: *keeps his glare still* Then I refuse.  
Guy: *pulls the trigger*

---Motel---

Rachel: What the hell was that?!  
Sarah: Sounded like a gun shot! Or a car back firing. 

---7 Eleven---

Izzy: *has the guy pinned on the floor, his foot on the guys throat a gun pointed to his head, as the others all point guns at him* That, was a mistake.   
Guy 2: *at the magazines* How the fuck did he do that?!  
Izzy: *fires the gun* 1 down. *looks at the guy by the door, still with the same glare. The others open fire on him* Shit. *ducks under the array of bullets and rolls to the feet of the guy at the slushie machine, sweeping his legs out from under him. From this angle he also shot the guy at the fridge. Izzy stood up qucikly seeing the one near the door flee and only the guy by the magazines left.*  
Guy 2: DIE! *his gun only clicks, the clip is empty* Shit!  
Izzy: *points the gun at him, but drops and leaps across the counter feet first kicking the guy, puching him back into the shelf. Izzy stands up. brushing himself off. He hears sirens outside* Took them long enough. *preventors storm into the store points guns at Izzy. The leader of the group Izzy recognizes almost instantly* ...Heero Yuy. 

  
-------------------------------------------------------------

OK! What the fuck am I smoking? Is it all a dream? Or what the hell?! AND! I've done a complete 180 on my main character! He's gone from a confused as hell kid to a killer, in such a short time. But it'll all lead to something in the end! You'll just have to wait and see! ^_^ Oh, I think I might have to add, that I JUST figured out my own plot. I've just kind of been wingin' it from Ep 1, but now I've actually got a bit of an actual storyline in my head. 

-Zero

-----Copyright "EATIN' BABIES INC."-----  



End file.
